


What Thomas Wants Thomas Gets

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealous Minho, Jealous sex, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was extremely sexually frustrated. Don’t get him wrong, they made plenty of love. Minho was gently in bed, and always made sure Thomas was comfortable. Minho would ask questions like “Am I hurting you?”, “You okay?” and “Am I going too fast?”. He would go slowly and gently. For the first few times, Thomas was fine with it. But after a long time, it became very dull, Thomas couldn’t get satisfying orgasms anymore.</p><p>So, Thomas did what he did best, he asked for help.</p><p>or</p><p>Once again another lame reason for once again another smutty Thominho fic, featuring jealous sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Thomas Wants Thomas Gets

**Author's Note:**

> So my school has already started, that's why I stopped posting. Until this inspiration hits me, and just won't go away. So I've spent two hours writing this to sate the thirst.
> 
> And its another smut fic, bless me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to James Dashner.

Ever since Thomas and Minho became official, Thomas was more than thrilled to finally have Minho all to himself. Thomas pined over Minho for as long as he could remember, Minho was sarcastically funny, but he was also very kind-hearted, helped people a lot, and he was a great leader in the track team, not to mention his looks and body. So, somehow they got together through some bizarre twist of fate.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was Thomas was extremely sexually frustrated. Don’t get him wrong, they made plenty of love. Minho was gently in bed, and always made sure Thomas was comfortable. Minho would ask questions like “Am I hurting you?”, “You okay?” and “Am I going too fast?”. He would go slowly and gently. For the first few times, Thomas was fine with it. But after a long time, it became very dull, Thomas couldn’t get satisfying orgasms anymore.

So, Thomas did what he did best, he asked for help.

* * *

“So…” Brenda took a sip from her drink, “what you mean is that you need to get fucked?”

Brenda and Teresa looked at the red-faced Thomas expectantly.

Thomas had told the story to the two girls, wanting advice from them, even though it was embarrassing. “Yes…” Thomas nodded with his head down, fiddling with his thumbs.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Tom,” Teresa reassured, “we get it, everyone has their needs.”

“Yeah,” Brenda nodded in confirmation, “and you’ve come to the right people for help.” Brenda and Teresa smirked devilishly at each other.

Thomas perked up at Brenda’s statement. “Really? How?” hope flared in Thomas’s guts as he switched his glance back and forth between Teresa and Brenda.

“Jealousy,” Brenda and Teresa spoke at the same time.

“Huh?” Thomas was lost.

“You need to make Minho jealous,” Teresa winked.

“H-how?” Thomas scratched the back of his head.

“Come closer,” Brenda gestured Thomas to come nearer.

Thomas leaned over the table to where Teresa and Brenda sat, they whispered the plan to Thomas.

* * *

Thomas dragged Minho to a night club, reason being to destress from the pile of assignments from school. “I don’t know Thomas… are you sure we can’t find any other way to chill?” Minho protested when they reach the club entrance. “Please, Minho, just this once?” Thomas pleaded with a pout as he tugged light-heartedly at Minho’s sleeve.

“Okay…” Minho relented as they entered the club, music booming into their ears upon entry.

Step one, complete.

They went to the bar to order the drinks. Thomas waved the bartender over and whispered the drink orders over the loud music. Little did Minho know that Thomas ordered a slightly stronger drink for Minho.

“Cheers!” Thomas clinked his glass against Minho’s then they both drank the drinks. Minho gagged lightly at the extreme bitterness of the drink, he immediately felt the effect of alcohol in his system.

“Wow… that was strong,” Minho glanced in distaste at the now-empty glass.

Step two, complete.

“C’mon, let’s dance!” Thomas urged, but he knew Minho was not a dancer, it was just for show.

“Nah… I’ll stay here, you go,” Minho answered just as Teresa and Brenda had predicted.

“Okay then,” Thomas chirped as he dove into the sea of people on the dance floor.

Thomas began dancing alone when he was on the dance floor, extremely aware of Minho’s gaze on him. He swayed his hips to the rhythm of the song as he scanned the dance floor for targets. Soon enough, he caught attention of another guy who was staring at Thomas. Thomas smirked seductively at the guy who soon made his way to Thomas. Thomas took a brief glance at Minho to make sure he was paying attention. He could see the puzzled face of Minho.

Thomas felt the stranger’s hands resting on Thomas’s hips as he pulled Thomas to plaster against him from the back. They danced together under the dim disco light. Thomas threw his arm over his head to drag the stranger’s head to rest on his shoulder as their body swerve as one. From the corner of his eyes, Thomas could see Minho starting to get tenser. Alcohol was probably disrupting Minho’s rationality, everything was going on as planned.

Thomas started to grind his ass against the stranger’s crotch. He stared directly at Minho as he did. Their gaze met, and Thomas could see jealousy burn in Minho’s eyes. To tip the scale, Thomas maintained the stare as he slowly dragged the stranger’s head down to close the distance between their lips. Thomas closed his eyes as he felt another pair of lips against his, it felt so _wrong_ to him, but he didn’t care.

Step three, complete.

Thomas panted slightly when a foreign tongue licked at his lips for permission to enter. He was about to open his mouth when he was pulled away roughly and was dragged away from the dance floor with an extremely tight grip on his wrist. Thomas opened his eyes as he let himself be dragged by Minho, his wrist starting to hurt a bit from the strength of Minho.

Minho pushed Thomas into the bathroom. “What the hell, Minho?!” Thomas questioned with his voice echoing the empty bathroom.

“Shut up!” Minho pushed Thomas demandingly into a bathroom stall.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Thomas protested when Minho turned around to lock the bathroom stall.

“Shut the fuck up!” Minho pushed Thomas against the wall and slammed his lips onto Thomas’s lips to silence him.

 _Holy shit, its working!_ Thomas thought as his lips was forced open and a tongue entered demandingly. Thomas could taste the strong bitterness of the alcohol. Thomas whined when Minho assaulted his mouth without mercy, Minho bit Thomas’s bottom lip until it bled a bit.

Minho pulled back and stared predatorily at Thomas. He slammed his fist next to Thomas’s head, jolting Thomas in shock, “What the fuck was that on the dance floor!” he seethed.

“I don’t know what you mean, you crazy fuck!” Thomas feigned obliviousness, trying to rile Minho up as much as he could.

“You know what I mean!” Minho growled as he ripped Thomas’s shirt off Thomas.

“What the hell!” Thomas protested, that shirt was his favorite!

Minho bit Thomas’s shoulder, red marks shone in contrast of the pale skin. Thomas was enjoying this side of Minho a lot, he really should thank the girls after this.

“You belong to me!” Minho whispered harshly and possessively into Thomas’s ear before he made tons of marks on Thomas’s neck area. Thomas took note of that alcohol could bring the hot, possessive, and demanding side of Minho.

“Says who!” Thomas writhed when his sweet spot was bitten, his dick throbbed from the rough treatments.

“I said so!” Minho pulled at Thomas’s hips to slam their crotch together.

“Prove it!” Thomas challenged as he stared into Minho’s burning gaze.

“I will.” Thomas shivered when Minho’s voice went unusually deep. Next thing he knew, his pants and underwear was pooling at his ankles.

Minho grinded his clothed groin against Thomas’s dick, making Thomas groaned when the rough texture of Minho’s jeans was creating friction on his dick. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you will scream my name until everyone in the club know you belong to me,” Minho growled.

“I b-bet you c-can’t!” Thomas panted when Minho continued to rub against him.

“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” Minho slammed him against the wall again.

“M-maybe I am!” Thomas groaned out in pain. Every thing was going smoother and better than expected as Thomas's dick throbbed at the hard impact.

One of Minho’s hand went between Thomas’s ass cheeks, finding out that it was wet and loose already. “You little shit!” Minho glared at Thomas who had a cheeky grin on his sweaty face.

“What are you waiting for? Unless you want me to find the guy just now to fuck me?” Thomas grinned mischievously, clenching slightly at the finger nudging his entrance.

“Fuck no!” Minho unzipped his pants and tugged out his hard dick. Minho wrapped Thomas’s naked thighs around him, “I’m going to prove to everyone who this body belongs to, right here, right now.”

Minho pulled Thomas’s cheeks apart and slammed the whole way in. Thomas’s scream echoed the bathroom as his hole burned from the sudden stretch, tears pooling at his eyes from the pain and pleasure. _Yes!_ Thomas mind screamed at the rough penetration, tossing his head back.

Without waiting at all, Minho pulled out and slammed back in again, drawing another scream from Thomas. Minho huffed in satisfaction to finally see the Thomas’s tough demeanor breaking.

“Minho!” Thomas screamed when Minho roughly thrusted in and out of him. This was so different from their love-making, this was so primal, so raw, and Thomas _loved it_.

“Not so tough now, aren’t ya?” Minho asked with another hard thrust. Gravity was definitely another helping factor, making Thomas meet every thrust back onto Minho’s dick.

"Ahhh!" Thomas sobbed in pleasure, he tightened his thighs around Minho as pre-cum started to leak onto Minho’s shirt, the zip from Minho’s jeans kept hitting Thomas’s butt, slapping sounds muffled by the layers of clothing. Tears starting to flow from his eyes.

“Tell me, Thomas,” Minho dug his fingers into Thomas’s hips, creating crescent marks, “who do you belong to?”

Thomas’s breath hitched as he sobbed lightly, but refusing to answer.

 _Smack!_ Minho spanked Thomas’s ass hard, “Answer me!”

Thomas whined out loud as the numbing pleasure from the smack coursed his body alongside from the friction in his rectum, making him leak more pre-cum, still he didn’t answer.

 _Smack!_ “Who does this body belong to!” Minho urged, but Thomas was still reluctant to answer, he just enjoyed the thrusts Minho made, riding out the pleasure.

Then, Minho stopped abruptly.

“W-why did y-you stop?” Thomas panted out, unhappy that his pleasure was cut off.

 _Smack!_ “I want answers!” Minho growled as he slapped Thomas’s butt.

“Ugh,” Thomas’s butt burned in pain and pleasure, he tried to fuck himself back onto Minho's dick but Minho’s grip was too tight. Minho was way possessive than he had predicted.

“I ain’t continuing until you answer me.”

“F-fine…” Thomas looked away, “I belong to Minho…” Thomas whispered in a meek voice.

“I can’t hear you,” Minho smirked.

“I said, I belong to you!” Thomas huffed in slight annoyance and humiliation.

“That’s better…”

Minho adjusted Thomas’s legs until they were hanging off his shoulders, then slammed back in.

“Minho!” Thomas _wailed_.

The new angle not only created more friction for Thomas, but it was a direct hit to his prostate. His arms flailing in failure to find leverage, he was starting to lose his composure as more jabs hit his prostate, his mind starting to short-circuit.

Minho grinned in satisfaction as he continued to thrust into that spot. He watched as focus started to fade away from Thomas’s eyes. Soon, Thomas was reduced into a mess of pleasure when his sensitive spot was abused thoroughly.

“Who do you belong to, Thomas?!” Minho asked once more.

“You!” Thomas sobbed out loud willingly, his mind was numbed by pleasure.

“Who does your slutty ass belong to?”

“You!”

“Louder!” _Smack!_

Thomas arched his back as he shrieked, “My ass belongs to Minho!” Minho was more than satisfied with Thomas's answer.

“That’s right, your body belongs to me and nobody else!” Minho made another mark on Thomas’s neck. Minho pulled the cheeks further apart to make him go deeper, hitting the prostate harder.

"Ahhh!" Thomas was in bliss, pure, unadulterated bliss. This was what he needed, not loving kisses, not sweet words, not gentle thrusts, but raw and primal fucking. His ass burned from the insufficient lube, his neck marked with tons of love bites, his prostate abused thoroughly. And he loved every second of it. He could feel his strongest orgasm ever approaching fast.

When his orgasm was about to hit him, Minho grabbed the base of his dick tight.

“Nu-uh, not so fast,” Minho chastised.

“No!” Thomas thrashed as his orgasm was denied, and the effect of it caused every nerve in Thomas’s body to be electrified. “Minho! Let me come!” Thomas gripped Minho’s jacket in desperation.

Minho smirked devilishly, “That’s for making me jealous.” he made harder thrusts onto Thomas’s prostate.

“Please, M-Minho! Please!” Thomas wailed as tears fell non-stop from the inability to come. His body was on fire when his sensitivity became tenfold, feeling nothing and everything at the same time when Minho kept on thrusting into him while his orgasm was withheld. Minho used his forefinger to rubbed against Thomas’s slit which was extremely wet with pre-cum.

“Minho!” Thomas screamed as he shook his head sideways when waves after waves of pleasure hit his oversensitive body. Thomas felt like his body was being tugged heaven and hell as his wails echoed the bathroom. He needed to come!

“I’m s-sorry Minho! Please let me c-come! I’m s-so sorry! P-Please! F-fuck!” Thomas would do anything and everything as long as he could come, his legs were starting to feel sore, and his bottom part was on fire. His anus burned as Minho kept on fucking him without mercy. His prostate most definitely would feel sensitive and tender for the next few days. This was the best kind of torture. It was a miracle how the bathroom stall wall was still standing when Thomas felt like he was being fucked through it. Thomas thought that he was going to die if he don't get his release soon.

Minho grinned in joy as he witnessed Thomas’s face twisted in pain and pleasure, drool and tears flowed freely landing onto Minho’s shirt. Minho committed the image into memory, the image of Thomas being so wrecked that he was begging to come.

Minho continued the torture until he felt his own orgasm approaching. Well, all fun must come to an end, unfortunately. When his orgasm hit, he simultaneously release the hold on Thomas’s dick.

“Minho!” Thomas saw white as he _finally_ was allowed to come. The orgasm took a toll on his body when he ejaculated the strongest cumshot ever, his head tilted back as his mouth hung open in a silent scream, his whole body trembled vigorously. He swore he was floating on air and nothing else in the world mattered anymore, until Thomas blacked out from the intense orgasm.

Minho gritted his teeth as he filled Thomas up with his hot cum as he took in the beautiful sight of Thomas coming. Glistening brown eyes unfocused, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, neck full of evidences of Minho’s claim. Thomas was thoroughly fucked out.

Minho panicked slightly when Thomas slumped in his grip. But a quick check on Thomas’s pulse relieved Minho. Minho might just had his best sex yet, so good that it caused Thomas to faint. Then his alcohol-induced mind recalled where they were and the situation he was in.

Here he was, holding onto a naked and unconscious Thomas, with Minho still inside him, while they were in a public bathroom stall. Thomas’s shirt had been ripped apart and his own shirt stained by Thomas’s cum, on a good note his jacket wasn’t stained. And there was a sea of people just outside the bathroom.

How the hell Minho was going to get both of them back to their apartment? _Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, back to studying. Bye!
> 
> Do leave a comment though, I love comments. <3


End file.
